


Hide and Seek

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A game in the Palace.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 87. run

Sabé laughed breathlessly as she finally pinned Padmé to a pillar in the palace.

"Don't you get enough running when we are in danger, my queen?" she asked playfully.

Padmé smiled radiantly at her, laughter bubbling under her under ragged breathing.

"That's necessary, but this… this is too, just in a good way," she said. Her eyes darkened a little in response to the tilt of Sabé's head a moment before her beloved handmaiden leaned in to steal a kiss.

"Well, I suppose I will have to stay in shape, to keep chasing and catching you," Sabé promised her huskily.


End file.
